mucfandomcom-20200215-history
D'Vorah
D'Vorah is a major character introduced in Mortal Kombat X. As a female member of the kytinn species, she lived on Outworld and served as Kotal Kahn's right-hand-woman for some time, until her true colours were revealed as an acolyte of Shinnok. About D'Vorah She appears for the first time in ''MKX'' as a playable character, and is the only Kytinn seen in the game for now. Initially, D'Vorah serves Kotal Kahn as his second-in-command and closest adviser, assisting him in the civil war against Mileena. After capturing and executing Mileena, she steals Shinnok's Amulet from Kotal Kahn, revealing herself to be a double agent, working for Quan Chi. She then follows Shinnok until Cassie Cage defeats her. She was then captured by Sonya Blade and her squad. Info During a flashback to Shao Kahn's tournament in Outworld, D'Vorah was overseeing the transporting of the captured Shaolin Monks with Baraka and his Tarkatans when Raiden, Liu Kang, and Kung Lao arrived to liberate the monks. When Baraka was defeated, D'Vorah battled Raiden and was also defeated. Sometime after Shao's imprisonment, it is shown that D'Vorah helped Kotal Kahn depose Mileena, whom she had previously served. In the process, she killed Baraka. In the present, D'Vorah acts as Kotal's first minister and official emissary. D'Vorah helps defend Kotal from Mileena and her rebel faction, who seek to reclaim the throne. D'Vorah is in Kotal's carriage as he discusses with Kano on learning of Mileena's location, and goes out to investigate the blockade stopping them. When Mileena launches her surprise attack, D'Vorah kills several Tarkatans during Mileena's attempted ambush on the emperor's life. Initially distrustful of Cassie and her team, D'Vorah begrudgingly accepts Kotal's command that they ally with the Earth forces after Kung Jin bests him in combat. After the Special Forces obtain information on the amulet's location from Kano, D'Vorah volunteers to head to the Kuatan Jungle to retrieve Shinnok's amulet from Mileena. Although she insists on going alone, Cassie demands to go with her, to which Kotal complies. After they arrive at the jungle, they encounter Rain and Tanya, and D'Vorah engages both in combat. After D'Vorah defeats them both, she plans to kill them but is prevented from doing so by Cassie. The pair enter the tent to retrieve Shinnok's amulet, only to be discovered by Mileena. D'Vorah confronts Mileena and defeats her, taking both the amulet and Mileena to Kotal. With the emperor's permission, D'Vorah executes Mileena with a lethal kiss, feeding her countless parasitic insects that devour her face from the inside. After Mileena's execution, it is revealed that D'Vorah has been operating for decades as a spy for Quan Chi. She kills the guards who are accompanying her to transport the amulet and steals it, taking it to Earth to give it to Quan. D'Vorah arrives too late to stop Quan from being slain by Scorpion, but with enough time for Chi to complete his incantation which frees Shinnok from his amulet. With Quan Chi's death, D'Vorah becomes Shinnok's primary enforcer. She accompanies him to the Sky Temple, where she binds Johnny Cage and sets her insects to slowly devour his flesh. She is eventually defeated and knocked unconscious by Cassie, but Raiden then goes on to fight the corrupted Shinnok. Following the defeat of the corrupted Shinnok, Sonya Blade orders the members of the Special Forces who come into the Jinsei Chamber to put the unconscious D'Vorah under arrest, as well as to apprehend Shinnok's other allies if possible. Today it is known that she has some connections to Hell's Army, as it is one of the largest armies in the entire Multiverse Federation after their conquering of Orderworld. Plus it is Shinnok's army. Powers and abilities D'Vorah's insect affinity and tendencies give her control over several different types of larger bugs, arthropods, arachnids and winged insects. She can use the bugs for a variety of purposes, from offensive attacks, defensive attacks to even sealing wounds. Her natural extra limbs give her lethal pincers to use in combat and allow her to fly to a small degree. D'Vorah is also one of the few characters to have a regenerating factor as she was able to reform from a swarm of small, flying insects after being torn in half by a possessed Reiko. Trivia *The name of D'Vorah's island means "shadow" in Hungarian (árnyék). *D'Vorah is the third female character with the ability to fly; the first two being Sindel and Nitara. **She is also the third character to have wings, the first two being Nitara and Onaga. Gallery D'Vorah_VS_Scorpion.jpg|D'Vorah VS Scorpion art. Dvorah.jpg|D'Vorah without her hood. D'Vorah's_face.png|D'Vorah with her hood. Dvorah_art.jpg|D'Vorah creepy. D'Vorah_swarm_queen.jpg|D'Vorah as Swarm Queen. (This pic is giving you nightmares.) D'Vorah_naked.png|D'Vorah naked. D'Vorah_drawn.jpg|Drawing of D'Vorah. Category:Non Humans Category:MK Category:Characters Category:Scary! Category:! Category:Traitors Category:Cute people Category:Antagonists Category:Filled with Evil Category:Insects Category:Characters who can fly Category:Lawful Evil Category:Agents